


Worry

by mikeymagee



Series: The Boys in Blue [1]
Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Justice League, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is very capable as a superhero...but that doesn't stop Ted from worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> The nickname "Baby Blue" came from this AMAZING fic (http://batfamruinslives.tumblr.com/post/97850578146/no-pairing-teds-kid-inspired-by-this) Go to it and marvel at its splendor!

This was simple routine. It wasn't the first time Ted had sent Jaime out on a space mission. The Beetle Computer had been sensing some strange disturbances in the atmosphere, and Jaime went out to investigate.

With the scarab on that kid's back he was pretty much invincible…and with the way Ted had been training he was a forced to be reckoned with, even without it. Jaime was fine. Absolutely fine…

So then why was Ted so worried?

He tapped against the computer keyboard…more for the noise than for anything else. He hated the sound of silence; especially when it meant Jaime wasn't around.

"I should try and make contact with him…see how he's doing." Ted wanted to, just to make sure…but he couldn't. Any distraction (even well-intentioned ones) could put Jaime in danger…and that kid already had problems with focusing on one thing at a time. No…he just had to trust Jaime, trust the training he had given him, and trust himself.

But still…he couldn't stop worrying. Was this how Batman felt with Robin? And Flash with Kid Flash? Sometimes at JL headquarters the guys (and girls) would swap stories about their young protégés.

"So…when I got back, Wally had removed all the couch cushions…and get this…" Barry always looked upset when he talked about Wally's antics. But after every story would smile, "Then that little knuckle head tried to weasel out of it."

Whenever Ted heard stories like that, he'd just shake his head. Not that he didn't like kids (hell, he hung out with Booster, didn't he?) but there was no way he would partner up with a child. There were too many risks. Too many variables. Too many instances that could ruin everything.

All he had to do was look at Batman every time Robin go captured (which was a lot).

No…having a kid was too much responsibility.

Then came Jaime. Granted…Jaime wasn't exactly a sidekick. He was The Blue Beetle. Not Beetleboy. Not Beetle Junior. Not the sidekick. The bona fide Blue Beetle (trademark and everything). So, when Ted came back…it was a little strange. Not because there were two Blue Beetles now (how many freaking Green Lanterns are there?) but Jaime was just so…admiring. To Jaime, Ted was cooler than superman. Jaime was a dork (and Ted meant that in the best way possible). The kid would come over to Ted's house. He'd talk Ted's ear off about…everything. He'd spend the night (mainly because Ted insisted) and in the morning, Ted would make breakfast.

And Jaime would talk some more.

It made Ted laugh. Some of the Leaguers even started calling Jaime "Baby Blue" (and that name made Jaime smile). The Reyes family would invite Ted over for dinner, and sometimes Mrs. Reyes (Bianca…she told him to call her Bianca) even lets Ted pick Jaime up from school. Somehow…Ted had a legacy.

And with this revelation made him change. It made him…protective. Ted taught Jaime all about sparring, engineering, first aid…even how to talk your way through a tough situation. Everything the kid needed to be…safe.

But Ted still worried. He'd stay up all night looking up stories about The Blue Beetle's adventures of the day…just to make sure Jaime was alright.

And he was. Jaime came home safely every time.

But it still didn't make Ted worry any less.

"Beetle Cave?" It was Jaime.

"Yeah?" Ted said, not realizing this was the first deep breath he had taken in minutes. "How's the mission?"

"It's fine Boss. Just some small radiation readings up here. Possibly from another battle? Either way, it's nothing to worry about."

Good. Nothing to worry about.

"Good work kid. Now come back home."

There…happy ending. No problemo. Nothing to get worked up about. Jaime was a smart kid. He's got the know-how. The armor. And the best mentor anyone could ask for…

…but that still didn't make Ted worry any less.


End file.
